Nephentes
by Melianne Kementari
Summary: Crowley decide comprar una planta para variar un poco esa parte de su espacio personal, sin saber lo que le podría pasar si la trata igual que a las demás.


**Buenos presagios, su historia y sus personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino que a Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman.**

* * *

Un día en que estaba más aburrido de lo normal, a Crowley le dio por comprar una planta carnívora. Nunca había tenido una, y supuso que sería un buen momento para darle un nuevo aire a su decorado de plantas, por lo que se decidió por una planta jarro. Al tratarse de una planta que requería cuidados especiales, o al menos eso fue lo que le dijo el vendedor soso que lo atendió, este le dio un discurso mecánico al que Crowley apenas le prestó atención.

Al llegar a su piso, Crowley fue hacia sus plantas y les gritó:

-¡Escuchen bien, plantas perezosas, esta es la nueva integrante del grupo, y si se sienten intimidadas por su presencia y su desarrollo, piénsenlo bien antes de terminar en un basurero!

Con tanta ceremonia como era posible viniendo de él, depositó su reciente adquisición en medio de sus temblorosas viejas plantas y le gritó:

-¡Y tú no creas que te vas a salvar, monstruito. Si quieres vivir, desarróllate cada día de tu vida como si fuera el último, o de lo contrario, te destrozaré!

Dicho esto, salió a buscar insectos para su nueva planta.

Regresó al anochecer, cansado, con la ropa sucia y malhumorado, pero con un recipiente plástico repleto de insectos de todos los tipos y tamaños, muertos.

-¡Hola monstruito cretino, si te vas a desarrollar, más te vale que te alimentes. Estuve toda la jodida tarde atrapando insectos en el campo, así que si no te los comes ahora, te llevaré a dar un lindo paseo por la ciudad del que solo yo volveré! – le gritó Crowley a la planta carnívora al tiempo que destapaba el recipiente y le mostraba los insectos.

De este modo, se acercó a su planta carnívora y esta se devoró a los insectos hasta que el recipiente quedó vacío. Crowley levantó una ceja satisfecho, y estaba tan cansado, que no les gritó a sus plantas, por lo que estas pudieron pasar una noche en paz.

Cada día, Crowley se veía en la obligación de salir de la ciudad para buscar insectos para su carnívora, y aunque no podía quejarse por los resultados, ya que siempre regresaba con su recipiente repleto, esto no evitaba su mal humor, lo que, a su vez, le servía como pretexto para insultar, gritar y amenazar a sus plantas todo el tiempo, aunque en honor a la verdad, Crowley no necesitaba pretextos para hacer algo así.

Dos meses después, la planta carnívora había crecido a un ritmo sorprendente, llegando a destacar por sobre las demás. Al notar esto, Crowley se sintió orgulloso de sí mismo, pensando en que tantos malos tratos rindieron sus frutos. Acto seguido, dirigió su mirada hacia sus otras plantas, solo para gritarles:

-¡Así es como tienen que crecer, pero son tan tontas, que no entienden con nada! – luego se dirigió hacia su carnívora y le dijo: -¡Y tú no creas que te vas a salvar. No porque te veas reluciente ahora, significa que te vas a volver una inútil perezosa. Sigue creciendo y no morirás!

Si Crowley hubiese tardado tres minutos más en salir de su piso, hubiese notado que su carnívora se alzó y se volteó en dirección a las otras plantas…

* * *

Crowley regresó al día siguiente, nuevamente dispuesto a recolectar insectos, y como ya era costumbre, se tomó su tiempo para gritarles a sus plantas hasta la humillación:

-¡Plantas estúpidas, entiendan de una buena vez que su obligación es crecer y no relajarse como las idiotas sin cerebro que son!

En el momento en el que se volteó, escuchó una voz rasposa que le dijo:

-El único idiota aquí eres tú.

Crowley se volvió alerta, con todos sus sentidos agudizados, en el caso de que se tratara de un demonio infiltrado en su casa, pero no vio ni sintió a nadie más, solo estaban él y sus plantas.

-Soy yo, imbécil, la Nephentes. Sabrías mi nombre si hubieses prestado atención cuando me compraste.

Pasmado, Crowley vio que su planta carnívora había crecido hasta el techo, e incluso le dio la impresión de que las otras plantas la rodeaban en actitud de camaradería, pero hasta donde recordaba, no las había cambiado de posición.

-¿Acaso… la que habló fuiste tú, carnívora?

-Nooo, fue la silla. Por supuesto que fui yo, pedazo de imbécil – se burló la carnívora - ¿Sabes? Mientras estuviste ausente, las plantas y yo conversamos y llegamos a la conclusión de que nos cansamos de tus tratos vejatorios y de tus humillaciones. Si nos trataras con un mínimo de respeto, las cosas serían diferentes y todas nos sentiríamos a gusto.

-Pero qué sorpresa, las plantas hablan y se están rebelando – dijo Crowley llevando sus manos a la cintura - ¿Y qué pretenden hacer para fastidiarme? ¿Pudrirse?

-Date por muerto, demonio estúpido – sentenció la carnívora.

En el acto, la carnívora abrió sus fauces a niveles extremos y reveló una raíz que más bien parecía lengua, la que se movió con tal rapidez, que Crowley no alcanzó a defenderse, por lo que todo cuanto él entendió fue que estaba siendo jalado desde su tobillo por la planta y en un santiamén se lo tragó, sin importar cuánta resistencia pusiera en su intento de zafarse. La carnívora sentía los golpes que Crowley daba en su interior, pero los podía soportar. Las otras plantas se relajaron al punto de que crecieron de un modo tan frondoso, que ocuparon gran parte del piso.

Por primera vez en sus vidas, las plantas del piso de Crowley estaban felices y en paz. El señor de sus pesadillas se había ido…

* * *

**Hola gente, acá les traigo un fic sobre una idea que tal vez muchos pensamos: una posible venganza de las plantas en contra de Crowley por años de maltrato xDDDD.**

**En fin, espero que este sea de su agrado, y recuerden, los reviews son alimento para el alma. Nos leemos :)**


End file.
